


Mary Meets a Lumberjack

by GrendelGrowls



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Reverse Size Difference, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, Strap-Ons, short top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Mary Mereworth finds a woman far stronger and more muscular than she is, but she wasn't expecting to be the one with the strap-on.
Kudos: 6





	Mary Meets a Lumberjack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly really not that proud of this one. My partner wanted me to write something involving a couple of his OCs, but I feel like I constantly screwed this one up, which is why it's so short. I'll write him something far better soon, but I felt like I should at least POST this so that it's not left in my files forever.
> 
> Also, yes, the perspective switches after the first intro section. That's because I went through three drafts of this and disliked them all, so I mashed what I had together and tried to finish it off.

Between swings of her oversized lumberjack's axe, Olga had plenty of time to eye the woman walking down the rural road near her home. Normally, she would just stare daggers at anybody who hesitated for too long, because very few city-dwellers came out this far on their own: you could just tell when they didn't belong, no matter what they wore to disguise it.

This was another classic case. If the jeans hadn't already given it away, then the bright, colourful pink buns of hair on either side of her head did the job just as effectively. The only way the newcomer could have stood out more was to turn up in a full combat gear, not that it really made a difference in the Tyrol Exclusion Zone.

She only had time to cut a couple more logs from the felled tree before the two were within speaking distance. Although the other woman stopped, presumably to talk, Olga shrugged her off and kept chopping away at the rest of her work. Peace and quiet were always preferable to the ramblings of some city woman with more body than brains, and for a moment, she was starting to hope that the unwanted guest would go away.

"Hello?"

Grunting with a heavy swing of the axe, the nomad split the tree's trunk down the middle, her tool cutting into the stone beneath with a glancing thud.

"Hello, excuse me?"

The labourer said nothing, shrugging and placing another log in the cutting position. She would get paid enough to maybe buy a new set of lumber gear at the end of the day, provided that there were no more distractions, and this airhead certainly wouldn't be one of them.

Slightly stumped by Olga's silence, the shorter woman took a small device out of her pocket, checking something on the screen that lit up before her. Scoffing at what was probably an attempt to impress her, she turned away and tried to get her peripheral vision clear of any annoyances, then brought the axe down on another piece of wood and watched it slice clean in half.

"Mrs. Thrall?"

Silence hung in the air for a moment as Olga processed what she had just heard, not wanting to give the stranger any satisfaction by turning around and acting friendly. Allowing the head of the axe to clatter against the stones underfoot, she glared at the little woman who had disturbed her work. "Who's asking."

"Mary Mereworth, Fabricator's Guild." Mary took a few hasty steps up to her, holding out a frail business card between her fingers. "Don't ask me why I'm here, I'm not allowed to tell you."

With a huff, Olga turned back to her work. "Then you should probably leave."

For a moment, the glint in Mereworth's eye made it look like she was about to pull a weapon, but there was clearly nowhere for her to keep one unless she had tucked it inside her own clothes. There was definiteyl something off about her, though - faint traces of metal across certain parts of her skin, almost invisible when she wasn't moving the muscles they had been implanted over. "I don't appreciate that tone, thank you very much."

" _Stochere nicht im Bienenstock_. I don't appreciate the interruptions, I have work to do."

Assuming that it would get rid of the pest faster, Olga decided to remove the large hat she had been using to keep the sun out of her eyes, making the curling horns on each side of her head immediately visible. If nothing else, she could always rely on her raw muscle mass, height, and sword-sharp ram-horns as a way to get people away from her - even some of the local drunkards knew to steer clear of her.

She had expected the change to make Mereworth spin on her heel and turn the other way, but instead, the smaller lady remained stood there in an awkward defiant pose, as if she had any chance of actually posing a physical threat. Most people had heard of the Fabricator's Guild, even in rural areas, but it was usually because they turned up and tried to take things that they needed without warning.

Striding towards her unwelcome visitor, the lumberjill crossed her arms, leaving her axe's blade embedded in the ground. Every step made the confidence slip from Mary's face as she realised just how large Olga actually was - other locals had begun to associate her name with the word "muscles" before they even met her. By the time the pair were within arm's length of one another, a slight flush was visible on the Fabricator's face.

"Are you going to leave, or do I have to throw you down the road myself?"

Smiling to herself, Mary tilted her head slightly to the left. "You don't get many visitors out here, am I right?"

"I prefer it that way."

"Even when it comes to _personal_ needs?"

An awkward hush hung in the air for a moment as the pair both waited for the other to respond, neither of them really sure how to proceed. It took several whole sections for Olga to drop her head slightly, grabbing the smaller woman's arm and pulling her back towards the cabin.

\-- -- -- --

Preparation hadn't taken long. Mary had barely gotten through the front door before she was pulled out the strap-on from her small backpack, along with enough safety and lubricant precautions to make a sex shop worker faint. The toy itself was a marvel of her own engineering, activating under higher pressures to mimic the feeling of having an actual phallus.

This would be the first real test run.

Mary planted her hands on Olga's hips, feeling the solid surface of her muscles underneath. It was enough to bring a blush to her face - as a Fabricator, Mereworth had always been relatively strong when judged against people back home. Olga was like a brick wall in comparison, far more overtly musclebound with none of the excess body fat that she had expected.

As soon as she was able to get into a comfortable position and find the right angle of approach, Mary gently moved the head of the custom-made phallus up against the other woman's skin, hoping that the material would be comfortable for both of them. The tip came to rest against the space that needed it most, brushing against the sensitive surface for a moment as she got her bearings.

"...you're absolutely sure you want this?"

Olga didn't respond verbally. Instead, she curled one leg behind Mary's own and pushed herself down on the artificial cock, making it sink down inside her with surprising ease. Before Mary could even really understand what had just happened, the larger woman let out a low groan and began to slowly wiggle her hips so that her body would adapt.

After a few moments of standing there with the strap-on partially inside Olga's body, Mary seized the opportunity and tightened her hold on the other woman's strong waist, using it to get her own body moving. It was difficult to predict how the thrusts would feel in somebody larger than herself, so she was sure to start slow, hoping that she could get a feel for the amount of force needed.

It wasn't easy, though. The toned muscles and sun-tanned skin of the nomad were incredibly difficult to resist, especially when she was bent over the desk. It was the kind of thing that Mary would fantasize about during late nights, except it was real, and that woman was right there.

She could see a lot more of the woman than she had been intending to, and it was clear just how different they were. Olga had enough muscle to make her back incredibly well-defined, and her sides lacked any real extra body fat. Even just looking at the perfect shape of it all made her mouth wet and her heart beat slightly faster, so she decided to just discard any pretence and go for what she wanted.

Ignoring her nervous thoughts, Mary began to buck her hips forward, using the momentum to send the phallus deeper inside Olga's body. Even without seeing her face, Mereworth could tell that she was enjoying it from the sounds that crept out of her throat, gasps of surprise that quickly cut away as the thrusts fell into a sharp pattern.

Bending forward slightly to put more force behind her pelvic motions, it took Mary a second or two to find the rhythm she wanted. The pressure sensors inside the toy finally activated and began transmitting, the pleasurable fuzz suddenly appearing in her brain and making her breaths falter for a moment.

The desk thumped slightly whenever the weight of Olga's body pushed against it, making it press against parts of the wall. It was probably able to support her, like most things in Olga's cabin, and the creaking of the wood only made it her size more evident. Mary found it oddly appealing, a reminder that she was currently slamming her hips into a woman with twice her own muscle mass. 

As her thrusts gradually grew more and more unrestrained, she felt the full extent of the device's sensors activating, sending little shocks of warmth through her lower body that quickly grew into a strengthened arousal. In the heat of the moment, her lips let slip a quiet series of mumbled curses, and she picked up speed even further so that she wouldn't lose the artificial high.

"Fucking _god_."

Mary didn't even know why she had said it, her brain had just demanded that she make the statement. It obviously drew Olga's attention, since she twisted her head slightly to glance behind her.

"Hm, something to say?"

"I was just-"

Between the movements of her hips and the pleasure signals firing off in her head, Mereworth didn't even have time to finish speaking before she felt one of Olga's arms grip onto her own wrist. Licking her lips, the larger woman flashed a hungry grin. "You don't even act like a top."

Speeding up her thrusts slightly, Mary smirked without even thinking about it. "Is that a problem?"

Between the light gasps and shakes of her body reacting to the constant presence inside her, Olga managed to get a full sentence out. "Only if you keep holding back. A woman doesn't carry a strap-on unless she knows how to use it."

Mary wasn't willing to let that be the end of it. After a momentary pause, she doubled her efforts, tightening her hold on Olga's muscilar sides and using all of her strength to begin rapid, pattern-less thrusts that dug deep into her body. It wasn't gracious, but each one sent another burst of electronic feelings into her stomach, the bubbling heat spreading outwards as she finally began to feel the full extent of what the toy could offer her. Olga likely hadn't expected such a sudden change, and let out a breathy, grunted growl as Mereworth moved further inside her.

Putting aside her status at a member of the Fabricator's Guild, Mary followed suit with a carnal grumble of her own, allowing the pleasure to start worming its way into her brain. Even between the primal sounds that left her mouth she still managed to mutter a few choice words, her fingers pressing down on the other woman's muscular waist in a a near-death-grip. "Fine, then."

She couldn't go much faster, not without hurting herself, but the constant sensations provided by the electronic strap-on made it difficult to resist trying anyway.

The repeated pumping of her hips was bringing her dangerously close to a climax, but there was no reason to avoid it: this was just a one-time hookup, something that could be forgotten about as quickly as it started. It had become harder to focus, and she found herself slipping into a pattern that left her brain fuzzy. Panting at an unsteady pace and feeling her muscles start to burn, the Fabricator took one last deep breath and allowed the toy to overtake her completely, sending a hot white shock through every inch of her lower body.

Olga suffered a similar reaction, reaching a limit that she couldn't hold and letting herself embrace it instead. The pair of them got lost in a strange series of animalistic noises that weren't quite moans, each feeling a completely different sensation but having the same reaction.

Mary felt her eyes drift upwards towards the ceiling as she tried to get herself under control, the wetness between her legs massively intensifying as she came. While the toy couldn't pick up Olga's own orgasm, it wasn't hard to tell, given that her muscles tensed up and then fell back into limpness like a rag doll.

The cabin was quiet for a good ten seconds, with neither of them wanting to say anything. Olga was the first to catch her breath, the horns on her head threatening to embed themselves in the wall if she stretched out over the desk any further.

"...that's not all that you can do, is it?"

Placing her hands on Olga's back to help steady herself, Mary took a quick gasp to try and steady her breathing. Her heart was hammering in her chest, but she could feel the pull of the strap-on around her waist and the tingling that it kept applying on her skin.

"Why, hoping for more?"

"I might be."


End file.
